


Pearl's Ending

by orphan_account



Series: Steven Starlight [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl get some too, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Get it?, Grief/Mourning, Pearl has issues, because everyone's dead, but gets lighter, more like bittersweet ending lol, past character deaths, so does White Pearl, starts off really dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pearl is forced to recover after Steven's and White Diamond's betrayal leaves everyone dead except for the diamond's pearls. Along with that, they search for answers.





	Pearl's Ending

"Pearl," The bloodied boy reached for his adoptive mother. 

Pearl found herself reaching back. "Yes...?" She hid her sadness as they joined hands for the last time. He smiled up at her. It made her want to cry harder as she hadn't seen this pure smile in a long time. 

"Thank you." 

He laughs.

"The game is over."  
Pearl pulled the dying child into her lap and embraced him. "Don't say that. You're not going to die." She finally let out a sob as she felt the wound she had just inflicted minutes before. Steven hissed in pain as she touched it, Pearl blinked and withdrew her hand. "I deserve this," Steven didn't stop smiling. 

Pearl shook her head. "Don't say such things!" She shouted in tears. She hugged him tighter as he was slipping away. "Steven, I won't let you go. If I just hold on... you'll live!" Pearl refused to realize his wound was fatal. She refused to let go.

Steven took a deep breath. His life growing shorter by the minute.

"I'm sorry." Pearl smiled, "It's okay

He moved is eyes onto some shards in the corner. "The others..." He frowned, "I really shattered them." Steven said as he recognized them. It was his former family, Garnet and Amethyst....Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond.... even Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot. His eyes moved to the other corner where the bodies of Connie, Lars, and his father lie.  
Steven shut his eyes, "How dare you say it's okay when it's clearly not. I'm a monster." He bit his lip, "I could've stopped White and myself. But I didn't." Steven looked at the bubble above him, there was White happily sitting.

"Look at her up there. Intact." He growled as the observed her, "I wish she was down here, dying with me..." 

Pearl nearly screamed at him, "No. No more death." She kept herself calm.

"You weren't even supposed to have..." She finally realized he wasn't going to live, "...died." Her voice cracked and broke as Steven started to drift further.  
She hugged him tightly once more, "Steven. I love you." 

"Even now?" He coughed,

Pearl nodded. "Yes. Always."

Steven shut his eyes. "That's good.." He said before drifting away completely.

"I love you too."

He was then gone, leaving behind an alone, damaged, broken Pearl to clean up the mess.


End file.
